


Mycroft's little brother

by Preelikeswriting



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preelikeswriting/pseuds/Preelikeswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magnussen showdown from Mycrofts point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's little brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom and my first story on here. I don't own anything (I feel that the fact I'm posting on a fanfiction site should tell you that though) and I would love any feedback you are willing to give.  
> I did post an old version story a while back on another site

Mycroft Holmes was going to kill his brother.

How on earth had Sherlock managed to get himself in this position? Honestly the answer to that question wasn't all that hard to deduce, it was a one word answer after all. That word being of course Watson. 

In that moment Mycroft found himself wishing dearly that his lunatic of a little brother really was the sociopath people made him out to be. Because if Sherlock Holmes didn’t care so goddamn much he wouldn’t be where he was now. 

He wouldn’t be in the line of fire, he certainly wouldn’t be going after a real (and very powerful) sociopath, and he most definitely wouldn't have had a gun pointed at the head of said sociopath. A man that just happened to be one of the most dangerous men in the world. 

But most importantly Mycroft wouldn't have been more terrified then he had ever been before. 

Then again this was Sherlock he was talking about, and Sherlock wasn't Sherlock without the constant threat of mortal peril hanging over his head. 

No, Perhaps it wasn't Sherlock that needed to be the emotionless one, perhaps it was Mycroft. 

Mycroft needed to be able to process and deal with the situation before him without flinching, with the unwavering certainty that befit a man of his standing, regardless of personal connection to the matter. He needed to be able to do this. It was his job for gods sake! 

But he couldn’t. 

Because neither of the the Holmes brothers were sociopaths, as much as they both wished it sometimes. Wished it in those times when fear, and worry, and pain just got to much. When they were feeling a bit to human for comfort. 

Times like when Mycroft would find his brilliant little brother having thrown himself away, off in some far removed drug induced holiday.

 

A loud crack filled the air and Mycroft felt his stomach drop. 

“DO NOT FIRE ON SHERLOCK HOLMES!” Mycroft cried out. Uncaring for once that everyone could hear the clear desperation in his voice, could feel his fear. 

"Oh Sherlock, what have you done?" He whispered into the black night.


End file.
